lisa_the_pointlessfandomcom-20200215-history
Dex Muldoon
Dex= |-|Dynamite= Dex Muldoon is a member from Rando's Army and the second mandatory enemy encountered in the game. Dex encounter serves as an introduction for the Dangerous status effect. Appearence and Personality Dex is an middle aged man; He has a big height and a fat body shape. He has a long face shape filled with wrinkles; two small dots as eyes; An small Nubian nose with a mustache. He has no teeth other than one. He has a Mohawk haircut. Muldoon wears a dark red and blue shawl and is armed with a match and a stick of dynamite. Under his shawl is a belt of dynamite, which he uses to blow himself up with during battle. Dex is very loyal to his superior Pedro Rodrigez, as we can see by his determination to make a suicidal act to avenge his death. Story Dex was a minor ranked Rando soldier installed in Garbage Island, who held fire items within his possession. After the notice of an last existing girl is widespread around Olathe, Rando makes an emergency call to all of his units. However both Dex and his friend Pedro were left behind. When all units left the island Pedro creates a posse alongside Dex to rule over the place. After he knows about Pedro's demise by the main-duo hands, he decides to avenge his death by using dynamite to blow up himself with Alex and Joel. Battle An angered Dex will set his dynamite on fire to avange Pedro's death by exploding everyone. three turns will take for the dynamite to finaly explode and thus causing a game over. For this the most suitable option is to escape the encounter right after you enter combat with Dex. Doing this will cause Dex to explode on the overworld, ending the encounter safely. Other than this, Dex does not possess damage skills, so having a low healthed party is not a problem. Strategy It is, however, possible to defeat Dex Muldoon, albeit incredibly difficult. To have the best chance of defeating Dex, Alex should first have beaten Pedro Rodriguez and Sean Shawn without using any bottles, if all the bottles so far have been picked up, Alex should have four by the time he fights Dex. Alex should enter the battle with full SP, and do a Flying Axe Kick the first turn, while Joel should throw a bottle, next turn Alex should use Velvet-Style and attack randomly, and Joel should throw another bottle. (Note: If Joel ever throws a bottle that does under 400, the chances of beating Dex become near impossible. Joel must hit >400 with each bottle in order to beat Dex. Also worth nothing, if Flying Axe Kick doesn't bleed the first turn, then it's more or less game over) Finally, both Alex and Joel should throw a bottle on the third turn, if they were lucky and hit high, Dex will die on this turn, although it's highly unlikely, so it will take many tries, it's recommended to use a Baby Crow right before the fight. If Alex and Joel manage to beat Dex using this method, they will get 1000 experience, leveling them both up to 6, making the rest of Garbage Island a breeze. Location * Soggy Trash Cave Category:Enemies Category:Garbage Island Enemies Category:Rando's Army Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Chapter 1 Enemies Category:Garbage Island Characters